youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Justice Fanon Wikia:Image Policy
This official policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images *Article pictures are to be kept no more than a size of 300px and no less than 200px. This means that when adding the image to the article, you need to be sure to include 200px or 300px in the code. *Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, except in the case of the Powers & Abilities section in which they should only be placed on the right. This section has an organization on the left side and any images on the left will disrupt that order. Video Game Images Being of poorer quality than images from the Young Justice tv show and/or the comic series, video game images of any kind will not be allowed on . As a site that promotes creativity, we are also a site that promotes the use of imagery that is similar in style to that of the original Young Justice tv/comic series. Since one of these mediums is an animated series and another is a comic, we promote the use of either animated images or the use of comic images, although the later is to a lesser extent. Images that are video game images, images that resemble video game images or images that, overall, project a style of is prohibited under this rule. Copyrighted Material From Wikia Policy; : "You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. For submissions to search results pages, you may not submit content that is not compatible with the license used by the particular project of the Service. You understand and agree that the others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to direct the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your content via the Service. : "The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to us. : "When you post content on the Site, you authorize and direct us to make such copies thereof as we deem necessary in order to facilitate the posting and storage of the content on the Site." Attribution Attribution deals with giving credit to the rightful owners of image content on this wiki. Any images that come from the Young Justice tv show and/or comics are credited by this wiki to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti, their rightful owners. DeviantArt There is a lot of concern and confusion about images that come from DeviantArt. It is required that anyone using images from DeviantArt attain explicit written permission from the creator of said image, even if the image was commissioned by the user uploading the image for their own character. In the "Trivia" section of the page the image is featured on or the image itself, simply credit the original author, exclaiming that permission was gained and they are aware that their image is in use on this site. Therefore, the following is the policy regarding images from DeviantArt; # If you received your image from DeviantArt, you must give attribution to the author either on the image's page or on the article the image is featured on. You only need to attribute the author on one of these pages. # If the image was bought from a DeviantArt user by the user that is using the image, simply mention that the image was purchased by the user who uploaded the image and give credit to the author of such image. Edited Images Prior to the redoing of this policy, there was a brief argument with the members of , whether or not they needed to receive attribution for images they edited (cropped, .gifs, etc.) when said images were used on this site. The issue was taken to the Staff, but, likely due to Staff dissension, the case was dropped. The reason for this was, Young Justice is owned by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. Not the Young Justice Wiki. Therefore, it is both redundant and absurd to give attribution to a third party that does not own the image or the series the image takes place in. Therefore, the following is the policy on edited images. # If you are using an edited image that comes from an already copyrighted source, that is on another Wikia wiki, you do not have to attribute the wiki it came from, or the user that edited it. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation, such as with certain powers or other action-based techniques. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. Quality *Because images are set to be a certain size in articles, they need to be at least 200px wide for the article images and at least 250px wide for the profile pictures. If they are not wide enough, the quality will diminish when stretched to fit the format of this wiki. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. TV network logos are permitted, but please avoid including them if possible. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of the animators and/or Greg Weisman or Brandon Vietti. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Suberboy.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a chapter. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Any user is welcome to add the tag to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to the blocking policy. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. Category:Rules